


The Sweetest Sensations

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Humiliation, Lisp, Nerdification, Original Character(s), Other, Weight Gain, nerd transformation, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Birthdays can be a time of stress. So many people to get together, so many things to go wrong... Yuno’s birthday is coming up, and she has plans to go out to dinner with friends for it. But when a ticket comes in the mail for a free full spa treatment from a local joint, she’ll find that her plans will be changing quite a bit...Commission for LyhokoLeaci on DA!https://www.deviantart.com/lyhokoleaci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Sweetest Sensations

A trip to the spa was something that someone could rarely afford, either financially, or time-wise. Although finances weren’t an issue, for Yuno, finding time was the real problem. It had been on her mind for quite a while, wanting so desperately to relieve the stress that was weighing on her shoulders.

With her birthday coming up, she figured perhaps she could take a day to herself beforehand. She had a birthday dinner with friends planned for the day itself, so perhaps she could go then and get herself all freshened up for the dinner out. All of it seemed like fleeting fantasy at first, until she received a mysterious card in the mail.

At first, it seemed like a scam. ‘Happy Birthday to You! Have 1 (One) Free Spa Treatment on Us!’, the card read, with a smooth matte finish accompanying the serene photo of a woman in a towel, lying on a message table. ‘Sweet Sensations - Let us help you be your best.’ The timing was too convenient, but… How could she say no? After all, this gave her a wonderful excuse to actually do it!

After clearing her schedule up for that day, she made her way to the spa when the time finally arrived. The place seemed like a palace, with beautiful white brick stacked high, fountains flanking the entrance, and tall, imposing art deco windows adorning the place.

Yuno could hardly hide her excitement as she practically skipped up the large glass doors that opened before her. It was like even the building itself was prepared to treat her like a queen. A red carpet spread out from the front door, leading up to the grey marble desk that welcomed all to these seemingly sacred halls.

Little sofas were set up along the sides near perfectly done up potted plants, and a quiet radio played ambient music at just the right volume. Purely atmospheric.

“Shame on me for not coming here sooner…” She laughed to herself as she approached the counter, resting her hands on the surface and looking around. Nobody seemed to be manning the desk, however. It was rather early in the morning, so perhaps they were still getting prepared…

As she leaned over to see if there was a bell or something for her to ring, the employee doors off to the sides opened, and from within came two women. While one was taller than the other, they looked remarkably similar.

“Miss Yuno, correct?” The taller one asked as she took her place at the desk, the other woman standing dutifully beside her. Their black uniforms hugged their bodies close, with the little emblem for Sweet Sensations on their breast; a hand with a flower held in the palm. This woman in particular had soft green hair with plenty of volume. Each step she took caused the locks to bounce along. “I hope we weren’t keeping you waiting.”

“Oh, hardly. I’ve only just arrived. Lovely place you have here,” Yuno bowed her head slightly in respect before smiling at the two.

“Thank you! We made it our pride to have a place people feel safe and comfortable in. We’ve only opened recently, so we knew that having a good first impression would help win people over!” The shorter one had a lot more energy it seemed, with her long red hair swaying about her shoulders as she rocked eagerly on her heels. “I’m Vera, and this is my sister, Aloe. We’re your caretakers for the day!”

Sisters! That made sense. Their eyes were startlingly similar to the other’s, and the small details on their faces seemed to even be mirrored. They certainly seemed eager to get started, too.

“This is my first time doing one of these things… Mind giving me a run down as to what you have planned?” Yuno asked as she eyed the television screen looming above the desk. It was on a loop, showcasing different treatments. Foot massages, hot coal treatments, oil rub downs…

The sisters stepped around the counter and circled Yuno, making her step back in surprised. Their eyes were narrowed, looking at her up and down like they were doing a quick analysis.

“Shoulders held taut… Heavy stress, or lack of time to relax…”

“Slight bags under the eyes. Nothing we can’t fix!”

“You use your hands a lot… We can help smooth those down…”

“Oh, those shoes must be hell on your spine! We’ll get those off and fix you up right proper!”

Yuno blushed at how closely they were taking inventory of her ailments, covering her face to hide the signs of flusteredness. She didn’t even realize she had half of these issues! But Vera and Aloe were the experts. Now that they mentioned it, her shoulders were feeling a bit heavy, and standing in place seemed hard with these shoes…

“Come with us, we’ll show you to your station,” Vera announced with a chipper hum, taking Yuno’s hand and starting to guide her to the employee area with Aloe following behind. “Here at Sweet Sensations, we like to ensure everyone has a personalized experience, catering to exactly what their individual woes are. With you… We already have just the right treatment in mind!”

The door to her station opened, and she was immediately greeted by a warm, inviting sight.

It wasn’t white and sterile as the rest of the place seemed to be. Her room was beige, with a lot more earthy tones bringing it all together. An incense burner was on in the corner, emitting a lovely flowery scent around the room. Was that patchouli…?

A recliner was set off to one side of the room, while a massage table was set clean in the center, with the strange little open-hole pillow at the head.

“Now, all we ask is that you change out of your clothes and put on the company robe,” Aloe said, moving to a small folding closet and pulling out a soft white robe. “We’ll keep your clothes safe, no need to worry. Of course, if you’re not comfortable with this, you may strip down to whatever you’re comfortable with. Your comfort is our top priority.”

Yuno smirked a little, shaking her head as she stepped into the room, slipping out of her shoes and starting to undress.

“I want the whooole experience. I’ve nothing to hide from you girls, after all!” She laughed as her clothes were carefully folded and set aside, piece by piece. As she took the robe from Aloe, Vera took the clothes and set them into the dark closet to keep them nice and safe. 

Once the proper attire was achieved, Yuno took her directed spot in the chair, whose cushions hugged her body perfectly, like she was settling into a massive cloud. Her body straightened out, legs stuck out in front of her while her head laid back, hair cascading behind the headrest.

“Let us begin. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but we humbly request that you try not moving during your treatment,” Aloe stated as she started the treatment.

Two cucumber slices were taken out of a container and placed upon Yuno’s eyes. She was slightly curious why they specified that she shouldn’t move, but it’s not like she really wanted to move anyways.

“First, we’re going to help your skin with lotions, and use the cucumbers to remove the bags from your eyes! Any signs of age are just gunna wash away!” Vera hummed along as the sisters carefully put on face masks to cover their noses and mouths, tying them taut behind their heads. Slim gloves were slid onto their hands, and from their little cabinet of supplies, they took out the oils and what looked to be a hair drier.

Aloe applied the lotions to her gloved hands and got to work on Yuno’s face. Little sighs left the patient’s lips as the cool liquid was pushed against her pores. Her slim fingers moved everywhere with such confidence; under her chin, around her jaw line, up her cheek bones, even under her ears. Yun couldn’t help but let the corners of her mouth turn up to a smile as she felt so exfoliated.

But something was feeling off. Were Aloe’s fingers just so soft, or was her face getting literally softer? The cucumbers were doing a good job of obscuring her vision, but she swore that her face felt strange…

A sudden burst of steam hit the side of her face, catching her by surprise, hands gripping the arm rests, and body starting to sit up.

“What’s going on?” She began to ask, but a firm hand pressed against her shoulder, keeping her against the chair.

“Please stay still,” Aloe reaffirmed before removing her hand and working on massaging her forehead.

“This is our steamer cleaner, of our own design,” Vera explained as she twirled around her hair dryer invention like a western pistol. “This is really good for getting the bad chemicals out of one’s hair from using products like gels or sprays! Even after you wash it out, it can stay in there and do long term damage! So we use this to help get you that deep clean you desire!”

The stream started up again once her explanation finished, the cloud of warmth surrounding the top of her head as her long hair was treated to that ‘deep cleaning’. The tingle against her scalp did feel nice, but this certainly wasn’t anything she had heard of before…

“H-How long does this go on for…? I’m… getting slight second thoughts,” Yuno piped up again, turning her head to try and get a peek under the slices on her eyes, but everything seemed to just be blurry. “Maybe we could just go for the massage and be finished…”

“Please. We’ve asked you before, and we would like to not ask you again. Stay still,” Aloe’s tone felt a lot more hostile, making the hairs on the back of Yuno’s neck stand up on end. Something was quickly starting to feel wrong with all of this.

“I thought this was supposed to be a gift, so I should be able to get what I want-” Yuno responded with more open annoyance as she began to sit up again, but with two swift movements, she was pinned against the chair; arms against the rests, and head against the back.

“You’re our guest, and you must follow our rules,” Aloe responded strictly as metal clamps came down around her wrists, keeping her arms firmly against the chair. “And you will do as we say.”

“Quit bein’ such a spoilsport, Yuno! You’re gunna enjoy this! Hasn’t it been relaxing so far?” Vera’s chipper voice practically sang as she kept up the treatment on her hair, before waving the steam onto her face properly.

Yuno winced, trying to tilt her head away from it, but the binds kept her stuck in place, hitting the brunt of the gas.

“Your hospitality is rapidly waning!” She snapped back, coughing through the influx of steam before it stopped, leaving her slightly gasping for clean air.

“This time, we’re telling you to be still for your own good. Because this won’t go quite as well if you squirm,” Aloe removed her gloves now and tossed them away, now that she was fully finished coating Yuno’s face. ‘We have a specific look in mind for you, and you’ll ruin our vision if you keep fidgeting like this.”

“The hell do you mean? Vision?!” Yuno glared at Aloe, eyes narrowing to get a better look. Her eyesight seemed so blurry suddenly… Did they put something over her eyes? There was practically a hazy filter over her whole vision. Only by squinting could she make out some of the basic details on her face…

“Well, we kinda already ruined YOUR vision, so maybe it’s a bit late for that, sis!” Vera snickered with a cute little snort. “Looks like her head is all done!” She announced, grabbing a mirror from the side and moving it to face Yuno.

Even then, it was so hard to see what she meant. Her face still seemed blurry, the outline seemed fine, but the more she focused, the stranger the reflection seemed.

“Oh, here~! This should help you admire our beautiful handiwork,” the smaller sister noted before placing something on her face.

The glasses now adorning her made sight… at least somewhat possible. She still had to squint, but she could at least make out the better features she now had.

Little specks were splattered across her face, a darker hue than her natural skin tone, not just on her cheeks, but even on her chin and forehead. She had freckles now…? Upon closer inspection, even her face seemed to be rounder, with her spotted cheeks jiggling gently with each movement she made.

And her hair… It was so frizzy! The straight locks that once cascaded down her shoulders puffed about her head and neck, unruly and unkempt… It’d take forever to fix this!

“Oh, right. Not quite,” Aloe noted before twitching her fingers in a strange motion, with small green lights starting to dance about the tips. It formed into a ball of green light which bounced between one hand, then the other, as she started to form it into a more concrete force… before guiding it right against Yuno’s face.

A cry of pain left her lips as her mouth felt a sharp sudden tugging from within. Her teeth gnashed, grinding together with a soft hissing leaving her lips. Something was weaving against her lips, growing taut as it settled into place. She tried to open her mouth, but it was like she had some internal bondage against her teeth.

With a gasp as the transformation finished, the glint of something caught her eye in the mirror. Her teeth had new accessories. Braces! Even her teeth were slightly crooked, making her seem like she actually needed them!

“What’th the big idea here?” Yuno hissed angrily, before pausing in shock. “Did… I jutht lithp…?”

Both sisters began to laugh upon their subject’s realization, making blood rush to her freckled cheeks.

“Oh, that’s good! Good idea, nobody will be able to take her seriously now!” The younger Vera was doubled over practically, hugging her belly as she laughed.

“Funny. Cute. Hilariouth. Now, fixth thith before I forthe you!” Ugh! Yuno cringed at how awful she sounded. Less of a goddess and more of a middle school geek leaving the anime club!

“Like you have any clout from where you’re sitting. Don’t worry, we’re almost finished. You’ll be a wonderful model for our services, by the way, I can’t wait to take your beauty shots,” Aloe noted dryly as she walked back to her cabinet of supplies. “You just won’t fit what we have in mind like that. So let’s smooth that body of yours out.”

Approaching Yuno’s bound position, she was now holding what seemed to be a white orb that jiggled in her hand, like a sphere of pudding. She uncaringly parting the robes that covered Yuno’s nude body to expose that thin, light body she wore, now looking slightly comical contrasted with her round face.

Holding the orb aloft, her other hand pressed against Yuno’s stomach, fingers splayed around her belly button, when the magic suddenly began.

More green lights danced between Aloe’s arms, moving from the orb, down her length, into Yuno’s stomach. It was slow at first, a slight drizzle of lights cascading into her, but the pace rapidly picked up, turning into a minor downpour of them!

“Nnnnh…” Yuno groaned, closing her eyes as her head rocked back against the headrest. She ate breakfast a few hours prior, but she was suddenly feeling so full. A grumbling came from within her tummy, making her hands clench and squeeze the armrests. It almost hurt with how full she was feeling.

That’s when she realized the binds around her wrists were growing tight. Looking down in alarm, she gasped upon seeing that her once slender arms were rapidly having mass added to them. Not just her arms and wrists, but her stomach too! All centered around Aloe’s hand, her body was rapidly putting on weight; at least a pound a second!

“Aww, you look so stuffed! I think she still has room for seconds!” Vera taunted off on the side, bouncing on her heels as they all watched the woman bloat up before their very eyes.

Pounds upon pounds poured into her body, rippling across her body. Her hips and waist wobbled as they filled out, starting to push against the plush armrests enough to almost make them bend. The fat around her knees made them wrinkle up in displeasure while the layers on her ankles covered her feet and made them harder to see.

The only part of the transformation that Yuno could at least somewhat derive any sense of pleasure from was how her chest, normally flat and unnoteworthy, was actually getting mass added to it! Within a minute, her breasts were perky and round, only slightly spilling off to the sides of her torso…

But they just kept growing. More and more full they became in proportion with the rest of her, the nipples even growing more engorged as they went from cute little mosquito bites to the size of pepperoni slices! Sure, she was always a little sore about her petite she was, but this was not the solution she had in mind!

Her face wasn’t the only skin left marked by these changes as well. Upon staring down at her massively engorged body, she could see the little marks that now dotted her. That once flawless skin was more like a map now, with various little blemishes and stretch marks moving about her, tracing a nonsensical design. It was difficult to even crane her neck to get a better look at herself, thanks to how thick and fat her neck and chins had gotten.

It wasn’t until her breasts had swelled to the point of making her feet next to impossible to see that the growth had stopped. The chair was still holding together, miraculously, but she could feel the metal and wooden frame within creaking under her new intense girth.

“Whatcha think, sis? Three hundred pounds? Four hundred pounds?” Vera teased as she bounded close, sinking both of her, admittedly incredibly soft and smooth, hands into that blubbery belly Yuno now sported. “Maybe even five hundred, from how this feels!”

“At least,” Aloe smirked with a knowing nod as she ceased her magic, putting the orb down and setting it aside with a slightly exhausted sigh. “Even if we put her on the scale, her gut is too large for us to even read the numbers…”

“What’th nextht…?” Yuno mumbled, feeling her jowls vibrate with each noise that passed through her lips. “Dying my hair? Changing my thkin? You thadithtth…” Another groan of frustration left her mouth as the last word sent the younger sister into a flurry of giggles.

“Nope. We’re not a salon, but that could be a good thing for us to branch into. Giving people a more fitting hairstyle to match their personality…” Aloe mused as she tapped a finger against her cheek, before simply shrugging and tapping a button on the seat.

In the next instant, the binds around her wrists undid themselves. Just in time too, as they were starting to really chafe those thick, sweaty spots. Yuno eyed the girls nervously as her seat returned to a proper position, waiting for their next move. 

Aloe stood and kept a close eye on her, while Vera scooted swiftly to the closet, opening it up wide to start sorting through.

“As we’ve only just opened, we’re running a bit low on employees. Besides me and my sister here, we have one other employee, and they’re just a simple janitor,” Aloe stated while walking around Yuno, appraising her like a piece of livestock at the fair. “You probably noted the lack of any real secretary up front. You seem like the observant type, if only slightly.”

Yuno scowled, rubbing her sore wrists before trying to close her robe about herself. Unfortunately, the garment was made for someone of a much smaller stature, making closing it next to impossible. It was more like a cape than anything else at this point.

“Yeth, it did thtrike me ath odd… But what doeth that have to do with me?” Yuno asked, grumbling as she conceited to just hiding her flabby breasts with one of her arms, her other hand sheepishly moving to try and hide her crotch, though her spilling-over gut was already doing a good job of that.

“You’re our new hire! Congrats, your interview went swimmingly!” Vera announced as she came back over, with a good amount of thing red rope coiled in her arms. “Time to get your uniform ready! I think we got something in just your size!”

Yuno recoiled, stepping back nervously with her brow furrowed deep, but Aloe was there, grabbing her shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip.

“Hey!” Yuno growled and began to struggle, wiggling her hefty about with the coordination of a drunken dog, but with the strength of a wet piece of paper. Any muscle definition she had or strength to go with it was weighed down, just like the rest of her. In one sharp motion, the robes clinging to her back were yanked off, leaving her completely open and vulnerable as she gasped in shock.

That made it incredibly easy for Vera to begin flitting about Yuno, rope practically flying from her arms, weaving about her body and limbs like a spider spinning silk. Between her legs, up her belly and squishing her folds, around her breasts with a tight squeeze that hefted them up constantly, digging under her arms and around her neck, only making those spots chafe more from the nylon material… Knots tied around the length rubbed against her, little nubs constantly pushing against her rolls, dimpling the skin… Yuno could already feel the red marks that’d be dotting across her body later.

“This is kinda like your new leash! Plus, I doubt we have a bra large enough to fit you, so this will have to do!” Vera snickered as she finished tying the last knot behind Yuno’s back, square in the center of her spine. Due to how wide her arms were, it’d be impossible for the helpless girl to undo it without help! “As for clothes… Hopefully we got the right size. I think Aloe might’ve done you up a bit more than we planned…” She took a second to mentally measure Yuno’s frame before going back to the closet.

“And what maketh you think that I’ll lithen to what you thay?” Yuno said with an indignant huff, tugging at the ropes hugging her body so uncomfortably.

“Becauthe we’re the ones that can change you back. Unless you prefer to work off all that fat yourself, and go through the dental work to fix your teeth. Your eyes… I dunno if you’d even be able to fix them yourself. Maybe through laser surgery?” Vera shrugged as she walked back over, now with a small pile of folded clothes. “So, work with us for the time being until we can get a replacement, and we’ll turn you back!”

Yuno hesitated, her bad teeth grinding together angrily before she looked off to the side, weighing her options. She was effectively trapped…

“Unless you’d rather waddle on outta here naked…”

“Fine. Give me thothe,” Yuno quickly snapped, grabbing the pile from the little sibling’s hands and starting to get dressed.

However, it was more of an attempt than actual success. She couldn’t even get this button-up shirt behind her. She needed Aloe’s help to get it across her back and to tug her arms into the sleeves. She was at least able to button up the shirt, but little gaps between the buttons had parted, letting anyone see the plump flesh hidden underneath, and even some peeks of the red ropes binding her.

The panties were a struggle. She had to step into them, and when she bent over, her sausage fingers only able to get to her knees, and her calves if she really stretched, but that was impossible now! Vera had to take pity on her to slide the cloth up her legs, the waistband snapping securely around her waist. Her massive ass barely fit within its confines, layers of ass fat hanging out of the leg holes. Yuno knew that if she tried moving too fast or too much, the flimsy material would just tear apart.

Her socks followed next, long and thick woolen socks that went up to her knees somehow. They thankfully were able to contain her calf fat, but she dreaded the idea of taking them off later. She was already anticipating how hot she’d be in these later…

“Why’re they tho thick…? I’m going to thweat up a thtorm in thethe!” Yuno complained with a wiggle of her toes, pouting between her hammy cheeks.

“Ehh, just think of it like… You’ll feel so much better when you take them off at the end of the day!” Vera winked with a little laugh before she got to work on the next article.

The skirt wasn’t too much of an issue, thankfully. It was easy for Vera to pull it up her legs and secure it around her waist. The way it hugged her hips made leg movement such a struggle. The button that kept this plaid skirt secure seemed to be teetering on the edge of tearing off constantly. The zipper couldn’t even be shut! Between her legs, if one looked close, one could see the light blue material of her panties below, like it’s trying its best to be exposed.

Yuno had to take a seat to get her shoes on, and Vera seemed at least slightly annoyed by the fact she had to get those shoes on her! All Aloe had to do was fix up Yuno’s hair, so Vera had clearly drawn the short stick here. Similar to her old shoes, simple black Mary Janes were enough for this dork in their eyes, though it was a real struggle to get the pair onto the thick width of her feet. Getting the buckle in place was enough for Vera, and she fell right on her butt with an exasperated huff when she finished.

“O-Okay… Sis, next time, we’re getting them slippers or something… Or you’re handling it next time!” Vera shot an annoyed glare at her big sister before she got up to her feet, brushing herself off.

“Fine, fine. I’ll take that into consideration for our next subject,” Aloe shrugged as she stepped away, having finished with Yuno’s hair.

Yuno took the mirror at her side and nervously brought it to her face to get a better look at herself. She was a little more used to her terrible eyesight now, which made the sight of herself all the more concerning. She could barely recognize herself, now that her cheeks hung down at the sides of her face, chin almost indistinguishable from the rest of her face, the glasses magnifying her brown eyes and making them seem so huge compared to the rest of her. Her braces were secure on her teeth, catching the light and bringing constant attention to them when she tried to smile.

And to top it all off, her frizzy pink hair was done up in two poofy pigtails that swished and swayed as she turned her head.

“You like it? Bet you wanna just stay like that forever, huh?” Vera teased as she grabbed Yuno’s lovehandles, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her, almost dropping the mirror.

“N-No! Of courthe not! Look, let’th jutht… get thith going…” Yuno pushed her fogging glasses up her nose as she set the mirror aside, rubbing her arms nervously. “You thaid I jutht… need to be your thecretary for a bit, right?”

“For a bit, yes. A week, two, maybe a month… We’ll pay you, of course, we’re not heartless. Just don’t expect to go back to that boring old self until we get a replacement,” Aloe stated simply as she began walking out, gesturing with a finger for her to follow. With a moment’s hesitation, Yuno did, starting to get used to how to move with all this newfound weight. Walking was out of the question, forcing her to adopt a slow, lumbering waddle. Her hips hit a counter as they left the room, and slammed against the door frame as she adjusted her body to fit out better.

“Sheesh, we might need to widen the halls for this whale…” Vera huffed from behind as she watched that mammoth ass struggle with the easiest of spaces. 

The three approached the front desk, where this all began, and Aloe stepped aside, gesturing to the computer chair that was empty since they opened their doors. The computer on the desk was all fresh and ready to go, with an appointment book opened up next to it.

With a sigh of defeat, Yuno took her seat, listening to the piston in the chair whine in protest while she settled into place. The cushioning wasn’t enough to make it comfortable, and her girth spread the armrests to the point where there was no good way to rest on them.

“Perfect. You look like a natural,” Aloe said with what seemed to be a genuine smile. “We’ll be in the back preparing the room for our next client. Who knows, maybe they’ll be the perfect replacement for you, and you’ll be on your way out by the end of the day.” The older sister gave Yuno a pat on the shoulder before turning around and heading back to the rooms.

Vera stayed behind to grin at her new coworker, patting her belly with a satisfactory snicker.

“Just hit us up with the intercom when they come in! Oh, and as motivation, we got a vending machine in the breakroom! Lots of fatty snacks for you to indulge in! Gotta keep your strength up after all!” Vera assured her before waving and skipping to the back with her sister.

Yuno sighed, looking down at her sausage hands now that she was all alone. Her belly rumbled at the mention of snacks. Ugh, was her metabolism messed up too? She was already craving something. Maybe some cupcakes, or a box of cookies…

“No, no. Focuth. Foc… uth…” Yuno clenched her fists, hitting them against the desk gently as she couldn’t beat that damn speech impediment. “Do your work… Make them happy… and everything will go back to normal. You got thith… You got thith… Maybe nobody will even notithe at the dinner tomorrow...”

Her meditation was interrupted by the sound of automatic doors opening in front of her. A single woman walked in, wearing a lovely navy blue dress and heels walked in, without a care in the world or wrinkle on her face. Her eyes were wide as she took everything about the spa in; something that reminded Yuno of how bright eyed and innocent she was upon arriving.

The visitor visibly paused upon spying the fat nerd that was sitting at the desk, glancing around for any other employees, before she finally stepped forward.

“Uh…” Yuno briefly froze as the woman stood before her, expecting some sort of greeting. “Welcome… Welcome to Thweet Thenthathionth… How may I help you?”

The woman couldn’t even hide her amusement as she laughed, bringing the warm crimson to Yuno’s cheeks.

“Ahem… My name is Gwendolyn, and I believe I have an appointment. I got this free invitation in the mail…” Gwendolyn held up that familiar paper that Yuno received as well. The certificate that sealed her fate.

“... Ah, yeth…” Yuno nodded, leaning in and tapping the intercom button. “Ladieth, Gwendolyn ith here for her free thpa treatment.”

“Oh, of course! Have her meet us in the back; her room is just about set,” Aloe’s voice called out in response. “Show her to the hall, please.”

Yuno took the armrests of the chair and tried standing up to do so, but her hips were so wedged in there, all she could do was make the chair squeak and squeal as she struggled to escape.

“Hnnnf… Huff…” She could already feel herself sweat from this very slight physical exertion she had put on herself. Her face was getting red, and her body trembled from the pushing against the seat. All she had to do was stand up, and she couldn’t even manage that…!

“Just… Don’t hurt yourself, sweetheart, just point…” Gwendolyn sighed, holding her face in secondhand embarrassment.

Yuno looked down, settling back into her chair, and with a defeated sigh, she gestured to the hall off to the right. With a nod, the next victim hastily walked out of the room to avoid any more awkward encounters.

“Phew… That… That was rough…” Yuno sighed, leaning her head back against the seat as her hefty chest rose and fell with her deep breaths. She’d get used to it, though. She had to.

One patron down, and who knew how many left. Happy birthday to her.


End file.
